


4:47 AM

by sonicenvy



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Baby!Fic, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, drable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3768955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicenvy/pseuds/sonicenvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Right here in this hospital John Smith has a family again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4:47 AM

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: still, no.

It is 4:47 in the morning and they have a beautiful, gorgeous baby daughter. They name her Romana, after her favourite childhood book character, and after his dead childhood friend. They agree that the name is an excellent way to honour the past in their new future.

At 5:00 AM he calls the Headmistress of Coal Hill School, to let her know that they won’t be in to teach class. He can’t keep the awe and pride out his voice as he tells their boss, and she chuckles a bit on the other end of the line.

It is not until 5:12 that Jackie, her mum arrives.

“Rose!” Jackie cries out to his wife.

There are tears in his mother-in-law’s eyes. Romana Gurgles happily in Rose’s arms while her mum and nan talk quietly. After Jackie finishes talking to Rose, she makes her way over to him.

“John Smith,” she says, shaking her head. She hugs him awkwardly, and gives him a huge sloppy kiss on his forehead. “Go over to them,”

The first time that he holds his daughter, it is magical. He grins like a loon, rocking her back and forth in his arms, cooing at her.

Right here in this hospital room, John Smith has a family again.


End file.
